


Things can always get worse

by damfinecoffee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damfinecoffee/pseuds/damfinecoffee
Summary: Carol Peletier having fled a murder scene creates a city wide panic. Detective Daryl Dixon makes it his mission to find her, the girl from high school with the big blue eyes that he'd never really forgotten. Caryl!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol Peletier having fled a murder scene creates a city wide panic. Detective Daryl Dixon makes it his mission to find her, the girl from high school with the big blue eyes that he'd never really forgotten. Caryl!

> _Breaking News_   
>  _“ A massacre has taken place in the urban area of Georgia, husband by the name of Ed Peletier_   
>  _was found brutally murdered inside the house, with his daughter of ten Sophia Peletier found not_   
>  _more than ten feet from his body. Her cause of death appears to be from blunt force trauma to the_   
>  _head but must be investigated more thoroughly. Wife and mother Carol Peletier is nowhere to be_   
>  _found with search teams patrolling through the area to find her._   
>  _Sources heard loud shouting in the late hours of the night, and the sounds of a struggle, neighbour_   
>  _and friend Lori Grimes contacted her husband Rick Grimes who is in fact an officer of the law._   
>  _We have her here to speak with us.”_   
>  _“My husband Rick responded as quickly as he could but by the time he was there it was too late,_   
>  _I just hope she’s alright.” She stopped to choke on a sob, “She’s a very dear friend of mine and_   
>  _a fantastic mother. I just want to know what monster could do this?!”_   
>  _She dissolved into cries being led to the side by her husband Rick the reporter looked_   
>  _sympathetically towards the couple._   
>  _“We also have lead detective Daryl Dixon here with us to share a few words.”_   
>  _He ran a tired hand through his hair before growling impatiently at the reporter, “We haven’t_   
>  _looked at all the evidence yet, so I’d appreciate it if everyone kept there speculation to themselves_   
>  _for the minute.”_   
>  _The reporters smile grew tighter giving him a warning stare, “So you don’t think Carol Peletier_   
>  _could’ve done this?”_   
>  _He sighed impatiently, “I’ve got a job to do, ain’t mine to report.”_

Daryl flicked of the TV with an angry flick of his wrist leaning back tiredly with his face in his hands trying not to let that fuckin reporter get to him too much. Fuckin Bitch.  
A kid was dead. He knew where she’d eventually be leading up to a mother gone crazed from years of physical abuse kills her husband, kid and maybe ducks out some place unknown to take her life. It was a story papers would eat up. That Lori Grimes was a piece of fuckin work to he could even see she took time to get glammed up before taking that interview. Her five minutes of fame and that’s all they would be.  
“Lori Grimes is here to see you.” Andrea his receptionist popped her head around the door looking displeased, he didn’t know if it was by him or Lori. Probably both.  
“And. Ye gonna send her in or stand there looking at me?”  
She turned in a huff slamming the door behind her, his stomach was in knots he didn’t need this surly attitude from stuck up assholes who thought a low life red neck couldn’t be a cop.  
Lori practically fell in the door, falling into the chair her eyes dripping of tears, a tissue clenched in the fist that she held above one of her eyes.  
“Aren’t you looking for her?” she accused.  
He took a calming breath which never worked so good for him, “I haven’t even been to sleep alright, I have people out looking. M’heading to the crime scene again, right now. M’gonna find her.” He finished standing up leaning his two hands on the table to lean forward with more conviction.  
He was going to find her, he could feel it. He needed to.  
She looked at him with a calculating look before finally responding, “Well good. But isn’t it like a conflict of interest or whatever they call it.”  
He looked at her dumbfounded before waiting for her to continue, “You being assigned to the case.”  
Stepping back from her he gave her a tight smile, “I didn’t know her all that well. We weren’t even friends, you were her friend.”  
“But she talked to you in school, no one talked to you.” She laughed with little feeling.  
“This ain’t about me. M’here cause I’m the best at finding things. Why didn’t you help her sooner if you knew something was wrong?”  
She held an alarmed hand to her chest, those accusing eyes growing wider.  
“Everyone knew. She didn’t want help. It’s not my fault!”  
He sighed internally holding up his hand, “That’ll be all Lori. I’ve got a job to do.”  
She jumped to her feet disgusted rushing out the door like her goddam heels were on fire, he could still feel the tension lingering in the room. He’d always hated her she was a stuck up bitch in high school the exact same now, Rick wasn’t too bad but he had a bit of sympathy for him cause everyone knew Shane was screwing his wife.  
He was pretty sure even Rick knew, he couldn’t be that fuckin dim.  
Carol had been the only one who didn’t look at him like a piece of shit they rarely talked because he was an asshole and she was surrounded by her asshole friends but he’d always liked her.  
Good lot being good did for ye, look what happened.

_Daryl stalked into school his hands dug into his pockets, bracing himself for the jeering_   
_that was going to come his way, he was getting goddam tired of it._   
_Shane the pack leader of dickhead society took an exaggerated step in front of him that_   
_wide cocky smile on that stupid head of his._   
_“Well look what we have here. You know there’s a no littering policy in this school, trash_   
_cans are over that way.”_   
_He pointed over his shoulder, he wanted to grab that stupid finger and break it but he’d_   
_been getting in too much trouble lately, threatening to be kicked out twice every week._   
_He looked at him with a cold hard glare, Shane rose his hands up laughing digging his_   
_elbow into Rick’s side who just stood looking uncomfortable to the side while the loud,_   
_obnoxious giggled of Andrea and Lori rang through his skull._   
_He couldn’t fuckin hit him but he had to. “Move.” He growled._   
_“Make me Dixon.” He leaned his forehead closer and he plotted how to break his nose._   
_Just as he bounced on the balls of his feet preparing to hit him a stern familiar voice broke_   
_through their bubble of tension._   
_Carol with her books tucked neatly to her chest, her big blue eyes which were normally bright_   
_and bubbly were clouded with anger. She batted Shane in the chest forcing him backwards_   
_he scoffed in disbelief to Lori and Andrea. “What the hell is wrong with all of you.” She snapped._   
_He sat like a deer caught in headlights bewildered by their little exchange as Carol told them all_   
_off, Shane stalked away tugging Rick with him. “He’s a prick. I can’t do nothing about that but_   
_you two should know better.”_   
_He sighed brushing past her as he angrily stomped down that hall, he heard her frantic light_   
_steps behind him and felt an odd anxiousness come over him._   
_“I’m sorry.” She said urgently reaching out to grab his shoulder he jerked back abruptly looking_   
_at her accusingly like she’d just struck him._   
_“Sorry.”_   
_“Stop saying that. It’s fine. I ain’t yer problem.”_   
_“I know.”_   
_He looked at her a while trying to figure her out some ulterior motive but she just stared back_   
_with her big, blue expressive eyes. “Look I can handle myself. Ye better run back to yer friends_   
_don’t wanna be seen with a Dixon it could dirty yer reputation.”_   
_He turned on his heels again trying as quick as he could to get away from her, she called out_   
_to him almost teasingly, “You could’ve just said thanks.”_

Ricks sudden burst into his office made him leap off the ground he held up his hands sheepishly at him gesturing towards a cup of coffee. “Bit on edge huh Daryl?”  
“Naw. Lack of sleep is all.”  
They sipped their coffees together in silence relishing in the caffeine that went coursing through their veins only way they’d make it through the day.  
“Why didn’t ye help her?” he asked quietly and Rick’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
“I…I tried. She didn’t want my help. She was scared man, Ed was a real piece of work.”  
The world was better off without him that was for sure, he didn’t know he’d gotten his hooks in Carol but right out of school he’d reeled her in and wouldn’t let go for nothing.  
“He was an asshole. Better off dead. I always knew he was more than just an ass.”  
Rick nodded silently in agreement nodding sombrely before breaking out into a light chuckle “You kicked his ass in high school if I remember correctly…?”  
He chuckled alongside him, “Yeah making me feel a whole lot better now.”  
“Good thing they let you work this case.”  
“Let me.” He growled his eyes snapping up to his, “Why wouldn’t they?”  
His eyes were searching for an answer he was looking at him like a startled rabbit before he shot an arrow from his crossbow straight through it. “What is with everyone?! I didn’t fucking know Carol, I talked to her a handful of times. Ain’t something to go harping on about.”  
Rick held back a smile good thing to. “You didn’t talk to anyone so everyone just assumed you were close, my mistake.”  
“Didn’t talk to anyone cause you’s were a bunch of assholes.”  
“Rick old boy we heading out!” hollered Shane.  
Daryl drew a sharp breath in anger, “Speaking of assholes.”  
“Dixon.” He smirked blocking the way with his two arms on either side of the door, he’d consider man slaughter if it meant not having to see him.  
“Ye still here. Thought you’d be scoping out the crime scene in your new shoes.” He of course couldn’t not be a prick and held up pretend telescope.  
“These ain’t new.”  
Shane looked to Rick as he always did for some back up but they weren’t kids anymore Rick just looked at him with disapproval. “Go do your job there’s a woman missing and a kid dead ain’t time for your shit.”  
Shane recoiled backwards being led away by Rick, who nodded at him as he left and he could tell by the way Rick was eyeing him up he wasn’t getting ready for one of his infamous speeches.  
Nothing would get through Shane’s thick skull though. He’s fighting a losing battle.

His eyes were probably sunken into the back of his head, tiredness clawing at him waiting for him to give in but he was used to not sleeping. Sleepless nights weren’t a new thing.  
Pulling off his jacket, rolling it into a ball he chucked it into the back with as much anger he could muster with an object. He hated dressing up like a goddam penguin.  
He yanked his tie off while he was at it as he reached the steps of the house ducking under the yellow tape he took a long, staggered breath before entering the home of Carol Peletier.  
The hall which led to the door was left undisturbed, it would look to anybody like any other plastic urban house with those gushed up people living inside.  
It was a nice place, plenty big. He could’ve fit two of the house he grew up in it, screw that probably three. Sure improves his point that assholes get what they want.  
The living room was where it had actually made his stomach churn. Rick had turned to him with tears in his eyes holding back an angry cry. “I got this.” He told him letting him take a breath outside probably feeling the guilt of not being there sooner lie heavy on his shoulders.  
Ed had been turned over his back with a hole the size of a golf ball in the back of it, when they turned him over his tongue was lolling out and Ed was an ugly man but that sure beat his earlier photos anyways. He found it hard to look at her just lying there.  
She actually looked peaceful, like nothing had ever happened.  
The edge of the coffee table glared conspicuously at him, he just knew it was the culprit, someone must’ve pushed her on to it. By someone he meant that stupid piece of shit Ed.  
With trembling finger tips he reached out remembering the cold feel of Sophia, there was nothing like it, it shook ye inside so much ye could hardly move and that was just him.  
Carol. She’d be in pieces. She must’ve moved somewhere.  
Where the fuck did you go Carol. The little droplets of blood led out the back yard which tumbled into a stretch of woods that went on for miles, she’d been gone a whole day.  
He could tell no one thought they’d find her, just out of sheer courtesy they looked, no one suspected Carol of killing her husband. She was too gentle, too sweet but he knew she did. Everyone had a breaking point especially if she’d been hit for so long by that bastard and killing someone’s kid well that’ll break ye. He just wished he hada been here to do it for her.  
Running back to grab his crossbow he quietly stalked through the woods eyes peering out expectantly for something, anything. If not he could at least hunt something while he was out here, it always seemed to relax him some. Droplets of old rain fell from the leaves, he looked up at them accusingly before moving forward again. “Carol!” he called tiredly feeling it start to seep into his bones he fell back against one of the trees.  
Taking a heavy, tired breath he let his eyes drift close the forest being what he needed to lull him into some sort of nap. Ever since he’d got lost in it before it felt like a second home.

_He rushed through the door excitedly and stupidly so he’d fuckin passed all that stupid_   
_time he spent in that school he went to light a match to once had been for fuckin something._   
_“Merle.” He roared his voice husky from tiredness._   
_His house wasn’t exactly big. Where the fuck was he? This shouldn’t be the fuckin DiVinci code_   
_he tiredly ran his hands along the wall as he searched._   
_He halted. “No.” his voice barely a whisper._   
_“No.” he repeated louder rushing to his side but the amount of pill bottles scattered around him_   
_was like an evil taunt that he wouldn’t fuckin take._   
_He searched for his pulse with false hope his own hands shaking, he jerked back frantically barely_   
_registering his back hit the counter as the jolt of cold that was in Merle raced through his skin._   
_No. Not Merle. He wouldn’t. Head in his hands his mind pushed back calling him an idiot, saying_   
_he was dead wasn’t he clearly he would. In a daze he got up looking for some sort of note or_   
_something isn’t that what people did. Leave notes. Nothing. He came up blank._   
_“Always fuckin talking and the one time I need you to say something.” His voice was raw, he_   
_didn’t realise he was crying till a drop hit his hand and he angrily swiped it away._   
_He was the last fuckin Dixon left standing. Merle sure was right nothing can kill a Dixon but_   
_a Dixon they sure were a fan of taking things into their own hands._   
_“Shit Merle.” He cursed at him slumping beside him trying to fumble to a phone._   
_He jerked awake eyes wide, shit he really had fallen asleep out here. Some things never changed._   
_Making his weary body work with him, he walked blindly onwards not even thinking he might need some water or anything to bring with him. Just knowing he had to keep looking for her._


End file.
